Drops of Jupiter
by BloodyCrystal
Summary: YukinaxYuusuke. In order to survive in the makai, you have to be willing to defend yourself, often to the point of killing.


**Summary: **YukinaxYuusuke, past YuusukexKeiko; in order to survive in the makai, you have to be willing to defend yourself, often to the point of killing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, nor am I affiliated with 20_Truths or any community based on it; I simply borrowed the characters and the format respectively.

**1. **Yukina is not as innocent as she appears. In order to survive in the makai, you have to be willing to defend yourself, often to the point of killing.

**2. **Her kill count might be nowhere near that of the boys', but it still numbers more than zero.

**3. **She still has nightmares from when she was Tarukane's captive. She wakes, determined to not cry, thinking that her tear gems will be taken, only to remember that they are _hers_ now and she can cry as much she wants, they will remain hers to do with as she wishes.

**4. **Just as she is not as innocent as she appears, Yukina is not as stupid as the others seem to think. Of course she knows that Hiei is her brother; how could anyone be so blind to their similarities?

**5. **She is content to wait for Hiei to tell her the truth, even if he decides that he will never tell her.

**6. **It is her way of punishing him, for not ever saying anything, for letting her think that he should be nothing to her.

**7. **Yukina does not like to admit that she will not tell him because she fears he will reject her.

She does not realize that he fears the same from her.

**8. **When he is old enough to understand more about demons, Yukina gently turns Kazuma-san down. She cares for him enough to know that she should not bind him to her, not when there is some lucky human girl waiting out there for him.

**9. **When she attends his wedding several years later, she is happy to know that she was right, and grateful that she pushed him away. She ignores the painful twinges in her heart that tell her she is not completely over the kind-hearted giant.

**10. **There are times when Yukina thinks it would be easier (_safer_) if demons hadn't revealed themselves to humans. When she wakes, shaking, from nightmares of a cage that burns, she worries and frets and hates.

**11. **One day, Yukina can't take it anymore, because really they all think that she is still nice and sweet and gentle, and she takes it out on Kurama-san. She feels horribly guilty afterwards, and heals his frostbite with a blush of shame, but she likes the respect she now sees in the fox spirit's eyes.

**12. **When Genkai-shihan dies, Yukina takes over the temple. She lets it be a safe haven for Yuusuke-san and the others, a place they can come to when they need a rest from everything, a place where they can be themselves without worry over who is there to approve or disapprove.

**13. **When Keiko-chan dies, Yukina offers the temple to Yuusuke-san. She is not surprised when he refuses, nor is she surprised when he disappears for a while.

**14. **When Yuusuke-san comes back, she again offers him the temple. This time, he accepts.

**15. **Yukina is startled when Yuusuke-san asks her to keep on living at the temple, but she is pleased by the offer. They soon settle in, much like she and Genkai-shihan had lived, save for Yuusuke-san's semi-frequent trips.

**16. **It is hard to be surprised when they start sharing a room. They are comfortable with each other, and if they don't love each other in quite that way, well, they certainly care for each other, and they are the only two permanent residents.

**17. **When Hiei confronts her about her relationship with Yuusuke, Yukina demands to know why he cares. He shouts their relationship for the world to hear, and suddenly everything is fine.

**18. **After five years of a steady relationship, Yukina starts puking when she wakes up. Being a demon and a part-demon, they can both tell what the problem is.

**19. **Yukina is determined to keep her children, and is startled when Yuusuke mentions a more formal arrangement.

**20. **They name the girls Hina and Keiko, and the four of them live together in the temple, happy in their relatively peaceful existence. At least until Yukina gives birth to their son, a boy who takes after his father in volume and temperment.


End file.
